Photo Album
by SaturnMax
Summary: Harry wakes up from a nightmare about Voldemort and needs to remind himself that he is living his own life again, with the help of his photo album and remarks from his husband. HPDM, Mentions of previous MPreg D


A/N: Hello, I am sorry that I haven't updated anything in a while, really bad writers block. So please take this as a sorry and to know that I am still planning to write. Oh, by the way I am starting back at uni next week so I am not entirely sure how writing fanfics is going to go into my time, I might not write for a while because I am working or if I am having a rubbish time I might write for fun more. But just be aware that I am. Ah, second year is going to be harder.

Okay, this story can be seen as a maybe-companion piece for Ronaldstiltskin and Pureblood Pregnancies. If you want to think of it that way, I myself haven't decided yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did a lot of things would be different. ^^

* * *

Harry Potter sat bolt upright in bed, panting. He raised his hand to his forehead and was relieved that only his own sweat dampened his head and not blood seeping through his scar like it used to. He slowly through his legs over the edge of the bed to get up.

"Harry?" A sleep laced voice grumbled from the bed. "Come back to bed."

"In a minute Draco," Harry said softly knowing that even a slightly argumentative tone would annoy his tired lover and cause an argument that Harry knew he wouldn't be able to win.

"No now," the Slytherin contradicted quickly, said Slytherin then sat up in bed angrily.

Harry smiled at the bed tousled blonde hair and walked to his desk in the corner of the room. Draco had argued about having a desk in their bedroom and not in the study like it was _supposed_ to be, but Harry insisted saying that if an owl came for them whilst in bed it would be easier having the desk there and not having to go all the way to the study to respond, luckily Draco's laziness one out and the desk stayed. However the main use of it was for Harry to put important things in the drawers. Opening the top drawer Harry pulled out the photo album that Hagrid had given him, which Harry had been steadily adding to. He walked back over to the bed and sat up against the headboard, the blonde then leaned against Harry shoulder to look at what he had to get up for.

"Urgh," Draco groaned out, "not the photo album again."

Smirking Harry put an arm around Draco's waist. He opened the book at looked fondly at the picture of his parents before flicking to where he had added ones in. He lingered on the pages full of Ron and Hermione, which Draco predictably scoffed at. "You like them too," Harry laughed.

"I think they are tolerable yes, but I have never mentioned the word _like_." Draco elbowed Harry as the raven started laughing harder. "I only stand being around them because of you."

Harry hugged the blonde tightly against him. "And I love you for that."

Scowling Draco reached over and flicked through the pages. "Let's just get to the good part." He finally landed on a group picture, taken after the war against Voldemort finished. "Isn't this what you want to look at?"

Harry's eyes rose to look into grey ones. "Draco?"

"You had another dream about _him_ didn't you?" Draco took one of Harry's hands in his own. "_H_e's dead Harry, and never coming back. And if _he_ somehow manages to come back then he is going to have a very pissed off Malfoy to deal with."

Harry smiled slightly and rubbed the ring on Draco's hand that was clasped in his own. "You mean a pissed off Potter."

"Yeah," Draco breathed out, "Potter."

Harry traced the photo with his free hand. There was him, Hermione and Ron in the front, with members of the order standing behind them, all looking suitably ruffled but with relief shining in their eyes. Standing next to him looking very disgruntled was Draco, with a small bundle in his arms that they both looked down at before fixing their eyes on the camera. The members of the DA were all standing around the edge of the photo, also very dishevelled. "_He_'s not coming back." Harry said to himself, the squeeze he got made him sighed and turn the page. He smiled when he saw what the next one was of; Hermione and Ron arguing at the table on Grimmauld Place, Draco was sitting at the head of it playing with a black haired, grey eyed baby who was staring straight at the camera and ignoring the person trying to play with it, then the baby reached out his hands towards the camera and mouthed something which caused the three teenagers to stop what they were doing and smile at the baby before the picture skipped over. "His first word," Harry said dreamily.

"Well he's a smart kid," Draco rested his head on Harry's shoulder smiling down at the picture.

Harry glanced down at the blonde head before kissing the top of it. He then turned the page to see the same baby tearing into brightly coloured paper surrounded by people before stopping and staring at the camera, arms reached out towards the person behind it and a bright smile graced the cute face. "How can he always tell where I am?" Harry laughed when the other two pictures on the pages before him showed the same event each time the baby looked up and reached out.

"He likes to keep track of where you are, just like me," Draco said, "our little boy is Daddy obsessed."

"Really?" Harry asked, "I prefer his pap." He then leant down and claimed the blondes lips in a hot kiss before pulling away to look at the photos. The next few pages were all of the little baby and their friends. Draco put out a hand to stop Harry turning the pages when it was one of both the baby and Harry sleeping on the sofa together, the small dark haired baby curled up on the elders' stomach.

"You are definitely Gabriel's favourite." Draco traced the picture with their joined hands. "Should I be jealous?"

"Of who?"

"I don't know," Draco hummed before sitting up straighter. "It took me so long to get you and I love you dearly, however he came out of me and I love him. We will have a connection you can never have." Smirking Draco leant over and licked up Harry's cheek.

Harry had just opened his mouth to speak when a screaming resounded around the room. "And he's off." He sighed. "It's your turn."

"He gets that from you," Draco huffed before getting up and putting on his night gown.

"I think the screaming bloody murder part is all you Draco," Harry shot back, earning him a scowl. He watched his lover walk out of the room before turning to the back of the photo album where on the back two pages (which had pictures on them even though the whole album hadn't been full up) was a picture of Draco with a swollen stomach from where he had been pregnant and a photo which he had gotten Pansy to take for him of Draco getting ready for their wedding. The screaming stopped abruptly. He smiled again at the pregnant Draco photo; he looked as refined and collected as always, though was glaring at the camera with arms crossed. He loved how although he was upset about the picture he knew his lover had been that it wasn't the pregnancy that was the matter.

A few minutes later the floorboard outside the room creaked, Harry quickly turned back to the middle of the album and pretended to be very interested in a photo of Ron stuffing his face with Hermione yelling at him. Looking up when the door opened fully, he saw Draco carrying the small toddler in his arms. "Daddy!" The child cried out when he saw Harry on the bed.

"Gabriel," Harry said back reaching out for the almost two year old.

"He wanted to see his daddy," Draco explained before handing him to Harry. "Now maybe we can all go to sleep again."

"How about it little man?" Harry asked the child, "Want to sleep in here with your parents?"

"Yes!" The black haired child smiled and cuddled into Harry happily. They all laid down and almost immediately the small boy fell asleep. "Thank you Draco," Harry whispered.

"For what?" Draco asked.

"Bringing him in here," Harry replied, stroking the child's hair.

"I don't know what you're talking about, he just wanted to see his daddy. Now go to sleep."

Harry smiled over at his small family, sighing he looked over at his watch on the nightstand and saw it was half twelve. Looking out of the window over Draco's shoulder he saw that nothing was wrong with the world. "The second anniversary of his death," he said softly.

"Our babies second birthday," Draco said equally quietly, reaching out a hand over the child's form and trying to take Harry's.

"Yeah," Harry said vaguely, grasping the hand tightly. "We did good."

"Very good. Now sleep, we have a whole house full of people coming tomorrow."

"Goodnight Draco, I love you."

"Love you too."

The moonlight shone through the window and illuminated Draco's hair, making him look like something sent down from above. He was his life; he wouldn't have even made it through the first year after the war without him and Gabriel. Yes his husband was his saviour and his son was his angel. Today wasn't marking the end of Voldemort's life but celebrating the beginning of his angels.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked, please review! (It helps my self esteem and makes me want to write more)


End file.
